Forum:Turniej
Drodzy użytkownicy, grono administratorów z dumą informuje was o powstaniu zawodów Fanclub Bionicle Wiki. W każdej konkurencji udział wezmą wybrane przez was postaci. Każdą potyczkę komentować, a zarazem sędziować będzie jeden z administratorów. Pamiętajcie! Ten turniej bynajmniej nie ma wpływu na historię waszych postaci, jest to jedynie po to, by umilić wam czas. Użytkownicy jednak nie będą mogli oskarżać sędziów za opowiadanie się po jednej stronie. Walki będą jak najbardziej obiektywnie oceniane. Wszelkie informacje na temat poszczególnych spotkań będą zamieszczone w ramce poniżej "Najgorętszych artykułów" na "Mojej stronie domowej". Pierwsza walka pokazowa, pojedynek 1 na 1, Metarion kontra Deamoon odbędzie się w tą niedzielę około godziny 18:00. Poniżej użytkownicy będą mogli kibicować swoim. Wystarczy podpis pod nagłówkiem z imieniem waszego faworyta. Pozdrawiają administratorzy: Guurahk El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Vezok999 Dyskusja Pytanie: kiedy odbędzie się następna "runda" Turnieju? Czekam z niedoczekaniem... - --Bartii 20:41, lut 8, 2011 (UTC) Jak już pewnie niekturzy zauwarzyli ostatnio nie odbywały się turnieje a może by tak zacząć od nowa. Wszyscy ochłoneliśmy i znowu będzie się nam podobać (tak myślę) Malum121 14:42, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) Pomyślimy nad tym. A na razie popracuj nad ortografią :p El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Tak jest, admini pracują nad reaktywacją Matrixa Turnieju, a Malum sięga po słownik ortograficzny.Kani--Nui 17:53, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) Nie wiedziałem, że przywrócenie turnieju będzie wiązało się z taką "wrzawą" El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Nie uważacie, że ten początek (pierwsza walka Metarion vs. Deamoon itd) trzeba by zaktualizować? Kani--Nui 19:04, lut 28, 2011 (UTC) Nie, po co? Moim zdaniem nowi zawodnicy byli by lepsi. Hmmm... a gdzie ostatnio słownik położyłem to nie pamiętam :D. Malum121 21:53, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) Sory, że robię kolejną wiadomość ale wpadłem na pomysła. Może by tak teraz zrobić walkę drużynową? Malum121 21:56, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) Bitwa Fanclubu podobno miała być "wskrzeszeniem" Turnieju, ale nikt tego nie dokończył. A szkoda, bo zapowiadało się na długą, epicką bitwę. Volgaraahk 22:04, mar 3, 2011 (UTC) Stormer, Prestor = Prestor, Stormer = Preston Stormer. Ale się trafiło ;) Lord Vox 17:39, mar 4, 2011 (UTC) Która wersja Stormera ma walczyć turnieju? --Zivo22 Władca Pustyni 13:51, mar 5, 2011 (UTC) Jako Toa Plazmy. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Czyli ta normalna, a nie "porozwalana", z inną ręką itp. - Tak. Z przed wypadku. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę What the hell? A zgłoszenia? A walka istot Powietrza? Kani--Nui 19:36, mar 15, 2011 (UTC) Nie robimy na razie walk ze zgłoszenia bo byśmy mieli poślizg w czasie. Co na początku reaktywowania Turnieju było by nieco głupie. Kiedy wszystko wróci do normy będą normalne głosowania jak to było dawniej. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Mam dwie ważne informację odnośnie Turnieju FB. 1. Niestety z powodów technicznych dzisiejsza walka będzie miała opóźnienie. Za utrudnienia przepraszamy. Administratorzy 2. Jak widzicie przeniosłem "obstawianie" na oddzielną stronę. Ma to ułatwić korzystanie z obydwu stron. Jest bardziej praktycznie. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Mogę wiedzieć, dlaczego mamy taki poślizg z tymi zgłoszeniami? Kani--Nui 14:31, kwi 5, 2011 (UTC) Brak trzeciego admina- i tak że się ogółem wyrabiamy, ale mam nadzieję, że jak sie pojawi zmiennik Gura to to załatwimy Vezok999 14:47, kwi 5, 2011 (UTC) Możliwe, że nie wstawię na czas walki. Nie będzie mnie przy kompie. Powinienem ją dać wieczorem, najpóźniej jutro. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Kiedy następna walka? I Came To Play! 17:11, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) :Never! >:D Vox 17:13, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) :A już miałem nadzieję, ze pojęliście, że na wakacje wstrzmaliśmy, ale gdzie, każdemu to muszę z osobna powtarzać... Vezok999 18:07, sie 30, 2011 (UTC) :Zacznie się rok szkolny to się pomyśli El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Florex vs LK Holy sh...!!! To będzie jak starcie HBK'a z Takerem na WM25! --I Came To Play! 14:32, wrz 20, 2011 (UTC) Dołożymy starań (admini), aby ta walka się odbyła. El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę Reakcja podobna do poprzednika,ale wstrymam się z większymi emocjami do czasu napisania walki. Mam nadzieję,że walka będzie...fascynująca. Tenebris3 Od początku chciałem, by ta walka się pojawiła :)--16:53, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC)Guurahk :Odeszełem i już nie wrócę.... więc co tu robisz? - :Tylko sobie przeglądałem, podziękuj BioFanowi :P--Guurahk 16:57, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) :Dziękuje Biofan! - ale.... za co? - :Za to, że przekonałem go do powritu. Ja rządzę!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... co chciałem jeszcze dopisać... a - !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!. JA RULEZ!. Toa Venvel 17:37, wrz 28, 2011 (UTC) :EDIT: Powinieneś w zasadzie dziękować Rurkowi. On zaapelował o pokój, co sprawiło, że znalazłem Gura i mu o tym powiedziałem. Ale żeby tu wrócił, napisałem, że Vezok się zmienił. Chociaż w zasadzie to stał się "neutralny" bo jakoś przestał być wnerwiający. Niez. BioFan Dyskusja Już jutro walka El_Rurkins. Lodowy Książę O 18.00 ;P I Came To Play! 18:12, lis 5, 2011 (UTC)